Lost from the Light
by Calenor
Summary: This is my version of LOTR from Frodo's POV. With a added angst and injuries. Please R&R:) (Rated PG-13 for violence only)(PS: Thanks for the reviews) Now COMPLETE but a sequel is coming!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of J.R.R. TOlkiens wonderful creatures or places. This story was written for my own enjoyment and the hopefully the enjoyment of others.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As we approached the gates of Moria Gimli started rambling on about Dwarvish gates or something. Then as we turned the hard stony corner we came upon a rock wall with strange engravings. Gandalf began to read the inscription, "Speak friend and enter." Then Gandalf struggled with different Elvish sayings and terms, none of which opened the gates. That's when I realized what it was that would open the gates. " What's the Elvish word for friend?," I asked Gandalf. "Mellon," Gandalf said with a powerful voice. Suddenly the gates began to open by themselves.  
  
As we started to walk in something grabbed me by the ankle and yanked me up in the air. What it was I could not tell but it was hurting me. Aragorn and Boromir came to help me and it dropped me into Boromir's arms. But I found no comfort there, for I no longer trusted Boromir. The pain from were that thing crushed my ankle was so great that I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke everyone was huddled around me with worried faces, but it was so dark that I could not tell who was holding me in their arms as I lay on the ground. I tried to get up but I only took one step and then I fell to the ground from the pain that shot through my leg from my ankle. "Rest now Frodo, don't try to get up again," someone said to me. It was then that I realized that it was Legolas that was holding me and making sure that I didn't hurt myself by getting up and standing on my ankle. Then the pain shot up my ankle again and I winced from the pain, someone had touched it, but who?  
  
"It's me Frodo, your going to be just fine," Aragorn said to me. he was healing my ankle. I was glad that he was helping me but I only wish that it didn't hurt so much. "Can you stand Frodo?," Aragorn asked me. "I, I don't know. I tried earlier but collapsed from the pain," I told him. "Try again Frodo. I have healed your ankle but I do not know if it is healed enough for you to walk on it," he sincerely said to me.  
  
I got up again, but those time I only put a little pressure on my ankle. "It still hurts but the pain is bearable," I told Aragorn. "Well if it becomes unbearable tell me and I will carry you," he said to me but I had not intention of letting him carry me. I hobbled on for a while but soon fell behind. Aragorn ran back to me. "Frodo, if your pain was this bad you should have told me," Aragorn said to me. "Aragorn I can walk on, you don't need to burden yourself with me. I will be all right in a little while.   
  
"Frodo, your not all right. Your injured and I'm not going to let you injure yourself even more by pushing yourself beyond your limits," Aragorn said to me as he scooped me up in his arms. I wasn't going to try to argue with him anymore. I'm hurt and he knows it. I was feeling better than I had earlier and my ankle no longer hurts to move it. But right now I dare not stand on it , and even if I wanted to Aragorn would not permit me to. in his arms. I wasn't going to try to argue with him anymore.   
  
~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for it being so short but I have a lot of little short chapters which all eventually piece together into one big story:)  
  
PS: I REALLY, REALLY like hearing what you guys think of my story and I graciously accept any constructive critiscism. (Just try to go easy on me, this is only the second fic I have posted here. But I have posted a few others on the LOTR fanclub message Board. but my SN there is casper21921 instead of Calenor ;)......) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
We sat and rested in a cavern that had three different passages leading from it. As we sat and rested Gandalf seemed to be thinking about which way he was going to continue on. While everyone else talked I only listened and watched.   
  
While I was watching I saw something. I don't know what it was but it was a gangly looking creature. I hobbled over to Gandalf and said to him, "Gandalf, there's something down there." He looked at me with a sincere face and said," It's Gollum, he has been following us for many days." I did not reply to what he said but I kept thinking to myself 'it's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance'.  
  
I sat for a while and thought to myself when suddenly Gandalf jumped up and said, "Ah, it's that way." So, we all jumped up, all except for me. I got scooped up by Boromir this time and it didn't comfort me at all that I was resting in his arms instead of Aragorn's. I would never trust him again after what he did to me on top of Caradhras.  
  
As we approached a wide opening in the cave Gimli let out a small yell and he ran through a large passageway into a room with a large stone block in the center of the room, and there was sun light shining down on it. As Gandalf approached the large stone he read the inscription," Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria." After he said this I said, " He is dead then."   
  
Gimli sat beside the large stone for a while. And Pippin was up to no good. Before I could yell at him and tell him to stop he touched the hand of a skeleton sitting on the edge of a well. As soon as he touched it the head fell off and then the rest of its body followed it down. Not to long after Gandalf yelled, "Fool of a Took," at Pippin Following this there was a sound of loud drums beating. Which were soon followed by Orc screeches. Aragorn told Me, Merry, Pippin and Sam to stay behind Gandalf. Even though we were some what protected by Gandalf we still drew our swords.   
  
Aragorn and Legolas stood about ten paces from the door, bows ready to fire. Boromir rushed to the doors and began to close them when two arrows flew through the air and stuck in the door, narrowly missing Boromir's head. Then he said something that all of us dreaded to hear. Just before the shut the doors and jammed them shut ha said, "They have a Cave Troll!."  
  
I could hear the Orcs coming. I'm not sure how many there were, but there were at least thirty of them. The Orcs were ramming up against the doors. The doors began to splinter in some places. As soon as they had smashed a hole large enough it looked like it was raining arrows.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stated shooting arrows left and right, killing Orcs with every shot. Though they made a valiant, it didn't help. The cave troll busted through the doors.. First it went after Boromir and it chucked him against the wall like a ragdoll. Then it came for me. It charged at me and I was backed into a corner, but Aragorn came to my aid and jammed a long spear into the shoulder of the Cave Troll. It didn't acknowledge it. The cave troll pulled out the spear and tossed Aragorn up against the wall.  
  
I ran to his aid and shook him with all of the strength that I had left. "Aragorn, Aragorn," I yelled at him but he did not respond. Then it picked up the spear, backed me into a corner and I was trapped. There was no were for me to run. The cave troll pulled the spear back and the nit thrust it into the right side of my chest, I think. I struggled for air for what felt like forever until I finally blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When I finally came to Aragorn was cradling me in his arms running down a long narrow bridge. I stirred a little and Aragorn almost dropped me he was so surprised. He didn't say anything to me and he just kept running. I didn't look around try to move because I was in to much agony to do so.  
  
Aragorn ran for a short time until we were outside. Once we got out side he sat me down on a patch of grass and said to me, "I thought you had died." As he turned away from me I could see that he was grieving over something but I couldn't tell to whom or what it was for. Then he came back over to me and told me something that no one ever wants to here from anyone. "Frodo, Gandalf fell. He fell into the darkness of Moria," he told me as he held back his tears. I had no response to what he had told me, after all what are you to say to something like that.  
  
Then Aragorn told Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir to get us up. I was fine to walk one but my chest was throbbing and my right arm stung terribly. After they got everyone up we ran where we were going I did not know. Me and Sam both soon fell behind. Sam had a nasty gash on his forehead and I was battling for every breath that I took.  
  
Soon Aragorn came running back to us apologizing to us when there really wasn't a need to. "I'm sorry, I had forgotten you were injured," he said to us as he made us sit down so that he could check the severity of our injury's. Aragorn came over to me before he did Sam. He helped me get my shirt off so that he could see just how bad my chest really was. Even before I looked at it I knew it had to be extremely bad. I saw the expression on Aragorn's face and it was filled with anxiety and concern.  
  
I almost didn't want to look at it but it agonized my so much that there was no way that I couldn't look at it. The left side of my chest was black, deep blue and purple. I winced at the pain from Aragorn touching it, but I knew that he was helping me. He put some of the Athelas into some water and bathed my side with it. The agony was almost to great to bear but when Aragorn had finished the pain in my chest decreased.  
  
After he finished washing my chest he made a pad of cloth and gently laid it over the large bruise on my chest to help cushion it. When I went to help Aragorn put my shirt back on me a severe pain short up my right arm. I cried out in pain from it and then I dropped my shirt. I immediately cupped my hand over the top of my right arm because it hurt terribly.  
  
Aragorn immediately but gently took my hand away and found a long cut down my right arm. I was in to much agony before to notice it but it is bleeding and throbbing now. Aragorn rubbed some more of the Athelas in the long gash in my arm, then he took some cloth and gently wrapped the top of my right arm up. As soon as Aragorn was finished helping me he went over to Sam. Aragorn did the same for Sam as he had me. After he cleaned out Sam's cut he left it open so that it would heal faster.  
  
"Frodo," Aragorn said to me. I looked up at him and then he asked me, " Frodo, are you well enough to continue on?." But I was in to much pain to answer him so I just closed my eyes and shook my head no. I wasn't ready to go on, and if I did I would drop to the ground and gasp for air. But Aragorn was in haste to get to Lothlorien, so he scooped me up and we set out for Lothlorien. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It took us a few days to get to Lothlorien and with every passing day the pain in my chest and side grew more intense. But also as the days passed my shoulder got better. When we reached the woods of Lothloiren we were surrounded by Wood Elves at arrow point. As soon as the Wood Elves had led us as far as they could without further permission they came over to me and Aragorn.  
  
They had noticed, finally, that I was in agony . They asked Aragorn if there was anything that they could do to help me. All that Aragorn asked for was some steaming water and some Athelas. A few of the Elves left and when they returned they had no Athelas but told Aragorn that the Lady Galadrial would see me and that the rest of the Fellowship could stay in Lothlorien for as long as they needed. Aragorn carried me the whole way and refused to let me walk. As we approached the Lady Galadrial she seemed to know already were I was injured for she only laid her hand on my chest, ankle, and shoulder.  
  
"He's is badly injured, he will need many days, and maybe even weeks to heal from his injury's," she said to Aragorn. " I knew that he was badly injured and I helped him on the road as much as I could but I didn't even begin to help his injury's," Aragorn said to Galadria. I could see that Aragorn was deeply troubled by how injured I was but I heard nothing else that anyone said for I passed into A deep dreamless sleep.  
  
I am not sure for how long I slept but when I awoke I felt a lot better than I had before I fell asleep. Though my side still pained me my shoulder was fully healed and my ankle felt a lot better. A short time after I woke up Aragorn and Sam came to see me.  
  
"We were worried sick about you Mr. Frodo,' Sam said to me. The he came and sat beside the soft mattress that I was resting on. Aragorn came over and gently laid his hand over my chest, shoulder and ankle to see if I had gotten any better. I cried out in pain from Aragorn touching my side. I could see that he was happy that I as doing better than I was, but he was still concerned for me because me chest was still painful to the touch.  
  
We stayed in Lothlorien for a few more days but we soon departed with heavy hearts and gifts from the Elves. This time Aragorn allowed me to walk a little until I began to fall behind because of my chest and my ankle was starting to bother me again. So, he picked me up and carried me until we got to the boats and then he gently laid me down in front of him in his boat. We traveled down the Anduin for a few miles then Aragorn rowed his boat over to the bank and everyone else followed. I tried to get out of the boat without anyone else helping me but I ultimately failed and Aragorn had to pick me up out of the boat. He then laid me on the ground and let me rest.  
  
We all sat on the bank of the river until I got up and went off by myself to think. As I was walking and thinking Boromir came up behind me and said," None of us should wander off alone, especially you." I couldn't stand being around him, I knew that Boromir wanted the ring and I also knew that he would do anything to get it. Then he came closer to me, I took a step back. " Are you sure that you do not suffer needlessly Frodo, I see you suffering everyday," he said to me. But I knew that he was deceitful from what he had done to me and from what Gandalf had told me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"That would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart," I said to him as took another step back. "Warning! What warning? I only wish to defend my people! Would you not lend me the ring?," He asked me. "NO!," I yelled back at him as I quickly backed away. He came after me, and he soon caught up to me. I fell over because the ankle that I had broken before gave way.  
  
I jumped up as quickly as I could but there was no hope of escaping him. Boromir swung at me and missed, but the second time that he swung at he clobbered my in my left side and I fell to the ground. Boromir tried to take the ring from me but I managed to slip it on before he could grab it.  
  
Once I had the ring on I tried to stand but my ankle gave out again so I crawled as far away from Boromir and towards were everyone else was. Once I had gotten far enough away from Boromir I took the ring off. Then I just barely managed to crawl back to were everyone else was. When I crawled out of the woods I was fighting for every breath that I took and my side was in agonizing pain. As soon as they saw me everyone rush to my side. Aragorn gently picked me up and laid in a soft area of grass.  
  
"Frodo, what happened?," Aragorn asked me but I didn't answer him because my pain was becoming overwhelming. "Frodo, where are you injured?," he asked me I didn't answer but I laid my left hand on the left side of my chest, pointed to my ankle and grabbed at my right shoulder, then I laid my hand down again. Aragorn took my pack off of me and then he opened up my jacket and laid his hand on my left side, were Boromir had punched me.  
  
I almost blacked out from the pain. Aragorn had a concerned look on his face. "Frodo, who or what did this to you?," he asked me. "Boromir," I said to him in a hoarse whisper. Aragorn had an enraged look on his face as he turned and saw Boromir coming out of the woods. "How could you do this to him," Aragorn angrily screamed at him, but Boromir didn't say anything back. Then Aragorn told me that Boromir had broken three of my ribs, re-broke my ankle and that the bruise on my chest was now solid black.  
  
It hurt me terribly to breath and my ankle and side were throbbing. My hatred for Boromir was almost uncontrollable. But right now I am in no condition to fight anyone. "Frodo, what did he do to you?" Aragorn asked me. "He.............., he punched....me," I said to him in agony. " I should have never let you go off by yourself, I just knew that Boromir would try something like this.," he said with a worried tone.  
  
"I could help him if I had some Athelas," Aragorn said to Sam. "Do you think that there is any around here?," Merry asked. "I know there is some around here but I don't want to leave Frodo in case he gets any worse than he already is," Aragorn stated. "I you went to get Athelas I would stay___," Boromir said before Aragorn gave him a look that stopped him right in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"I will stay here with Frodo and you can go and search for Athelas," Legolas said to Aragorn. "Then it is finale, Legolas will stay here with Frodo and the other hobbits. And Boromir and Gimli will come with me to find Athelas," Aragorn said to everyone.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli went off and Legolas and Sam came and sat beside me as I lay on the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*Special thanks to Evil Vampire Lady for all the wonderful rewiews:)*"Frodo, is there anything that you need?," Legolas asked me. I didn't rely, I just closed my eyes and shook my head no. Legolas and Sam stayed at my side until Aragorn and Gimli returned. "Where's Boromir?," Merry asked. "He disappeared after we found the Athelas," Aragorn said to Merry. Then Aragorn came and knelt by my side. He chewed up some of the Athelas and rubbed it on the bruise on my chest. I groaned and cringed at the pain but I knew that it would help me.  
  
"Frodo, try not to move you side or shoulder to much tonight," Aragorn said to me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, it hurt to much to move. I didn't sleep very well but the pain in my shoulder had decreased and my ribs felt better, but they still hurt. Everyone else woke up before me. I tried to sit up but ultimately failed and laid back down. "Mr. Frodo, are you feeling any better?," Sam asked me. "A little Sam, ....... a little," I said to him as I drew in a slow agonizing breath. "Well good Mr. Frodo," Sam said to me with a smile.  
  
We stayed on the bank of the river for the rest of the day. I tried to eat something but it only made me sick. Aragorn was really concerned about me, but I really don't think that he has any need to be. By mid-afternoon we were ready to leave but we waited for a short time to see if Boromir would return, but he did not. So, we set off down the river. I was in Aragorn's boat, Sam was in Merry and Pippin's boat and Gimli was in Legolas'es boat.  
  
The ride down the river was not smooth at all. The current was rough and I kept hitting my left side up against the boat. I did manage to catch some sleep. Although it was not solid sleep I did feel a little better. When I woke up we were much further down stream. Aragorn pulled everyone over to the bank to rest for the night. I again tried getting out of the boat by myself but as I collapsed back into the boat from the pain in my chest. Aragorn came out to the boat and scooped me out of it. He carried me over to the bank and gently laid me on the ground.  
  
"Frodo, just rest for a while I prepare more Athelas to bathe you side," Aragorn said to me before he walked away. After Aragorn walked away Sam came over and sat next to me. "How are you feeling Mr. Frodo?," Sam asked. "Worse Sam, I don't feel any better," I told him. Sam got up and walked away with a sorrowful look on his face. Then Aragorn came back and bathed my side, shoulder and ribs in Athelas. I yelped from the pain of him touching my chest. I guess that I must have bruised it more while I was in the boat.  
  
"I'm worried Frodo, your not getting any better. In fact your chest and shoulder are getting worse," he said to me after he finished bathing my side. "I wish you would eat something Frodo," Merry said to me. I was surprised because Merry had been a bit stand offish ever since I had gotten hurt. "You know that I can't Merry, it will just make me sick," I told him. "I know, but I hate to see you like this," he said to me.  
  
Well at least there looking out for me. We waited for a long time and while we waited I fell asleep. But when I awoke someone was carrying me away. I stirred a little and looked over the persons shoulder and saw why they were carrying me away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Boromir had returned and he was chasing after us. I was glad to be getting away from him. But he was catching up and I was beginning to worry. He caught up to us and swung at the person that was carrying me, but he missed. Then I realized that it was Aragorn who was carrying . He laid me on the ground behind him and he drew his sword.  
  
Boromir stopped in his tracks and drew his sword. Its was a one on one sword fight and Aragorn was winning but he was injured. Then Legolas slowly snuck up behind Boromir and shot him with an arrow. He had no other choice because Boromir was about to stab Aragorn in the back. Aragorn slowly got up off of the ground and clenched his fist around the top of his right arm. He had a deep gash in it. Boromir had died, Aragorn was injured but were was Merry and Pippin?  
  
"Frodo, Merry and Pippin have been taken by Orcs. But Sam is still here," Aragorn said to me as he came over to me and checked to see how my ribs were doing. "I see your ribs are doing better, but your chest and your shoulder are still in pretty bad shape," Aragorn said to me. "I thought so. My chest still hurts when I breathe and I still can't move my shoulder without it hurting me," I told him.  
  
"They will probably hurt you for a while, your ribs still have not fully healed," he said to me, which wasn't very encouraging but at least I have some hope of my ribs and shoulder getting better. We left Boromir where he fell and headed a little further down the river but soon paddled over to make camp. I was a little worried that we might get ambushed during the night. But I was a little more reassured when Aragorn took watch. nothing happened that night but I could have sworn that I heard something.  
  
While I was sitting on the bank in the morning watching the sun rise, someone came up behind me. I jumped up and slowly turned around because my ankle was still bothering me. Then I saw that it was Boromir. "What in middle earth? You were DEAD!," I yelled at him. Aragorn came up behind him but didn't do anything because he himself was in no condition to fight because of his arm.  
  
"I was never dead, but that's what I wanted you to think. But now I have you were I want you and you can't escape," Boromir said to me in a violent tone. And before Aragorn could do anything Boromir punched me and I fell to the ground and blacked out. When I woke up I coughed up a puddle of blood. I didn't know how bad Boromir had injured me but I at least knew that this time he was dead. "Mr. Frodo, Mr. Frodo are you ok?," Sam asked me as tears rolled down his cheeks. "No......................, Sam..................., help......................., me.........," I struggled to say to I'm as I was coughing up even more blood.  
  
"Aragorn!, Mr. Frodo, he's hurt!," Sam exclaimed to Aragorn as he came and knelt by my side as I lay on the ground. "I know Sam, I can ease his pain some, but he won't be rid of this pain for may weeks, maybe even months," Aragorn said to Sam with all sincerity.  
  
"Aragorn, help him please," Sam begged. "I will do what I can but he's been hit in that side of his chest some many times and there's severe damage there along with his ribs," Aragorn explained to Sam. I couldn't tell what Aragorn was doing but what ever it was it was helping my chest. It also helped me to stop coughing up so much blood.By the time that Aragorn was finished my pain was at a level were I could tolerate it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I tried to sit up but when I leaned on my left shoulder a pain shot up my arm and I fell down onto my back. "Frodo, what is hurting you?," Aragorn asked me. "Its my shoulder," I told him. "Frodo, you broke your shoulder so I'm going to bind your arm to your side so that it heals right and you don't hurt it any more by using it," Aragorn said to me as he pulled out some extra cloth and bound my arm to my side.   
  
"Sam, get ready to leave. We have to get him to Lothlorien or he may die," Aragorn said to Sam. "Legolas, Gimli, make a stretcher to carry him on. We can't carry him in our arms without causing further damage," Aragorn told them. It didn't take them long to make a stretcher to carry me on. "Be careful when you pick him up! Don't touch his shoulder or his chest," Aragorn ordered. They picked me up as gently as they could but it still hurt me when they picked me up and I quietly winced from the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Frodo, but were just want you to be comfortable when we travel," Legolas said to me as he covered me with a blanket. As we traveled Sam never left my side and Aragorn and Legolas carried me on the stretcher. We didn't stop often but when we did it wasn't comfortable. It hurt when they sat me down but not to badly. We rested under a large tree but not for very long. I haven't gotten much sleep since the first time Boromir punched me e.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, are you feeling any better?," Sam asked we as he walked by my side. "No..........., I feel worse," I said to him as I drew in a long and agonizing breath. "Just hold on Frodo, your going to be just fine," Aragorn said to me after he heard that I wasn't feeling any better. On the third day of travel from the river we reached the borders of Lothlorien.  
  
As we walked on we were greeted by Haldir who escorted us to Lady Galadrial. Going up the steps hurt me terribly. Even though Legolas and Aragorn were gentle I still got bumped around. This time the Lady Galadrial met us on the stairs. And when she saw me she knew that I was in bad shape. "We have not the power to fully heal his injuries here but we can ease his pain and help some of his injuries so that he will survive the trip to Imladaris," Galadrial said to Aragorn.  
  
It was then that it hit me. I didn't think that I was in that bad of a condition until I thought about what had happened. I realized then that I may die and that the quest to destroy the ring may fall and all of middle earth would be doomed. "Frodo, your going to be just fine. Your not going to die, even though you are severally injured you injuries haven't gotten that bad yet," Galadria said to me. She must have read my thoughts for I had not told anyone my thoughts about my condition.  
  
This time when Galadria healed me I did not fall asleep. Even though I felt very refreshed I was still in some pain. "Frodo, we have to pick you up again and it may hurt you but I'll try not to," Aragorn said to me as he bent down and grabbed the top of the stretcher by my head. Legolas grabbed the other end . I groaned from the pain of them picking me up. "Frodo, just hang on. We'll be in Rivendell in a couple of days," Sam said to me. "I'm........OK Sam," I said to him. "No your not Mr. Frodo. Your hurt real bad. So stop pretending that your not!," Sam said to me in an angry tone. "I'm......sorry...........Sam," I told him as I once again battled for breath. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
We did not stop traveling till it was late at night. I really don't see why they push themselves so hard. I don't know if they can heal me in Rivendell, but I hope that they can. My ribs haven't gotten any better, in fact everyday that passes the pain in my ribs slowly grows worse. "We are almost to Rivendell Frodo, just hold on a little longer," Aragorn said to me. "I'll...........try," I said to him as I drew in a long ands agonizing breath.  
  
Aragorn was talking to me, but I couldn't tell what he was saying because I was getting weaker. It soon became hard for me to breathe at all. I was struggling just to stay alive when we finally arrived at Rivendell. Aragorn and Legolas carried me into a large room and carefully lifted me off of the stretcher and onto the bed. Then they laid me on the bed and covered me up with the blankets.  
  
That night was horrible, I started to cough up a little blood and my chest and shoulder throbbed. Why weren't the Elves helping me? Am I beyond help? I really wish that they would help me soon. I didn't sleep at all that night but in the morning Elrond came into my room and healed me with his soothing Elvish words. I felt a lot better than I did and I stopped coughing up blood all together. "Frodo, I have healed you with all of the power that I have, what ever is not healed now will either heal on its own or it will never fully heal. And it may bother you for the rest of your life, much like the wound on your shoulder will," Elrond said to me.  
  
"But why then was I coughing up blood?," I asked him. "You were coughing up blood because one of you broken ribs pierced you lungs and you were coughing up the blood that was flooding your lungs," Elrond explained to me. I was dumbfounded at what Elrond had told me. I hadn't realized how seriously I was injured. I am really glad that I have such loyal friends like Sam and Aragorn because without them I most definitely would have died.  
  
Sam came into the room and ran to my bedside. "Mr. Frodo, are you feeling any better?," Sam asked me. "I feel a lot better Sam but my side still hurts. But my side may never heal," I told Sam. "We thought we had lost you Mr. Frodo!," Sam said to me as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know Sam, I didn't think that I was going to make it either," I said to him as I began to cry. "How's your shoulder Frodo?," Aragorn asked me as he came into the room. I tried to move my shoulder but stopped because it started to hurt again.  
  
"It still hurts but not nearly as bad as it did," I told him. "At least your not coughing up blood anymore and your shoulder is looking better than it did," Aragorn said to me with a smile. And for the first time in a while I smiled a little. I got up for a little while and walked around. While I was walking I found Sam sitting on a stone bench. "Hey, Mr. Frodo!, glad to see you back to normal," Sam said merrily. "It's nice to be back Sam," I said to him as I walked over and gave him a one armed hug because my shoulder was still binded to my side. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Mr. Frodo," Sam said to me. "Yes Sam," I replied. "Your shoulders still hurting you, is your chest doing any better?," Sam asked me sincerely. "Yes Sam, my chest is doing better but the bruise will never go away," I explained to Sam. Sam didn't say anything else to me but I could see that he was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Sam, you know I might not have made it if it wasn't for you, Aragorn, and Legolas," I said to Sam as I choked back my tears. "I think that I would have died," I said to him as I began to sob. "Frodo, how are you feeling," someone said to me. As I turned around and wiped my eyes on my sleeve I saw that it was Bilbo. "Bilbo, I've missed you," I said to Bilbo. "I've missed you to lad, but are you feeling any better? You looked as if you were on the edge of death when you arrived," Bilbo asked me as he came and sat down next to me. "Well, my shoulder is still dislocated and my chest is still severally bruised from Boromir and the cave troll and they both still hurt but there much better than they were," I said to him. "Well Frodo, you should get better in due time," Bilbo said to me as he walked away.  
  
Then Sam scooted back over next to me. "Mr. Frodo, why did Boromir come after you and hurt you so bad?," Sam asked me. it wasn't something that I enjoyed talking about but I was willing to talk about it with Sam. "I think that Boromir came after me because of the ring, Sam," I said to him. "But why did he have to hurt you so bad?," he asked. "I don't know Sam, but he really did hurt me really bad," I said to him as I rubbed my shoulder with my right hand. "Well, if only we had know that he was like that. Than I wouldn't have trusted him," Sam said to me resentfully. "I know Sam, if only we had known," I said to him as he walked me back to my room. "Now Mr. Frodo, you best be getting some sleep. Your still not well and slept is the best thing for you," Sam ordered me. "Ok, Sam. I'll try to sleep but my chest still hurts," I told him. After Sam heard this he walked off satisfied that I was going to get some sleep.  
  
I didn't get any sleep at all because my chest began to throb again and my shoulder still hurts when I move it. "Frodo, are you feeling any better?," Legolas asked. "No, my chest is throbbing," I said to him as I laid back down because the pain in my chest was becoming overwhelming.  
  
Legolas left the room and he came back with Elrond. "Elrond, I am concerned because he isn't feeling any better. Can you not cure him anymore, or is he beyond help?," Legolas asked Elrond. It was almost as if Legolas knew what I had been thinking earlier, and I was beginning to believe that I may never get better. "No, He is not beyond help but it isn't going to be easy to help his pain," Elrond explained to Legolas. "But Elrond why wasn't his injures healed the first time?," Legolas asked Elrond. "Because the injures that he sustained were driven or caused by evil, and some of that evil still lingers in his injures, and it may never leave," Elrond explained to me and Legolas.   
  
Sam came into the room sobbing, he had obviously been eavesdropping, and said," Elrond, isn't there anything that you can do for his pain," Sam said as he paced back and forth sobbing. "I have done all that I can for him, but there is still hope that the injures may heal on there own," Elrond said to Sam. "Even if there is still hope left I have not the will to carry on," I said to them as I struggled for every breath that I took. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Frodo, you will grow stronger as time goes on," Elrond said to me. " I can help rid you of your pain temporarily," he said to me. "But if it is only temporary than the pain will return," I said to him. "Yes, but I will give you herbs and medicine to help you on your way. Plus, you have Aragorn who can help you with your injuries," Elrond said to me.  
  
"I know, but I don't know if I have the strength to pull through the quest , and even if I do succeed I doubt that I will have the strength to get back," I said to him as I struggled to sit up but ended up letting Aragorn help me sit up because I couldn't take the pain. Aragorn laid his hand gently laid his hand on my shoulder. I winced and pulled myself back from him, which startled Aragorn. "Frodo, you shoulder should have healed by now. I am very concerned with your shoulder. How are your ribs?," Aragorn said to me.  
  
"There still tender to touch and they hurt if I move them to quickly," I told him. After Aragorn heard this he took Elrond to the side and talked to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But suddenly Elrond left the room. Aragorn came over and sat at my bedside and laid his head in his hands and sat there that way until Elrond returned. When Elrond returned I knew exactly what Aragorn had asked Elrond for. Elrond came into the room with a dish of steaming water and some of the Athelas plant.  
  
"This should help you some, Frodo," Aragorn said to me sincerely. "I know, thank you Aragorn," I said to him as he bathed my shoulder with the Athelas. "Your welcome Frodo," he said to me as he finished bathing my shoulder.  
  
The Athelas really helped my injuries. My chest doesn't hurt me when I breathe anymore and my shoulder is just soar now. If it wasn't for Aragorn I would have totally given up all hope of living. Now I at least feel like I could begin the quest again but I don't even want to think about the end because after all this has happened how could it have a happy ending.  
  
The remaining members of the Fellowship again set out on the quest to destroy the ring. We traveled much slower this time, because of my injuries. Although they weren't carrying me anymore I still couldn't move very quickly because of the ever growing pain in my chest and shoulder. Aragorn bathed my chest and shoulder in Athelas once a day because if he didn't I would become overwhelmed by my pain and fall dead in my tracks gasping for air.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, how's your shoulder and your chest?," Sam asked me. "There better then they were. But my old wound in my shoulder still aches from time to time," I told Sam . "Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "Yes, Sam," I replied back to him. "I wish that you weren't in so much pain. It breaks my heart to see you like this." I didn't say anything to him, but I just smiled and looked at him lovingly. Then I thought to myself, were would I be without Sam and Aragorn? They have both saved my life more than once and I'm sure that they'll save it again. If it wasn't for them I would have died.  
  
"Frodo, are you feeling any worse than your were since we left Rivendell?," Aragorn asked me. "A little, but I can tolerate it," I told him. " Well, if the pain gets any worse just tell me. And don't just ignore the pain and hurt yourself," He said to me. We walked for 3 more hours hen we found a sheltered place to make camp for the night. I slept a little, but I was woken up by the bone chilling, heart stopping scream of a Ring Wraith. 


	12. THE END Sequel is already made :

Chapter 12  
  
I couldn't move, I was stricken with fear and pain. My shoulder ached and my chest throbbed but once they flew by I was glad that they hadn't gotten any closer than they did. That night after the Ring Wraiths flew over I didn't get any more sleep. My chest hurt me more than ever and my shoulder still hurt a little. Aragorn bathed my chest and shoulder with Athelas again and it helped my pain greatly but my side still ached. On the fifth day of traveling from Rivendell we successfully and safely made our way through the Mines of Moria with the help of Aragorn and Gimli. I was glad to get out of the mines. Some of my most horrible memories came from that place and I hope that I never have to return here again.  
  
Once we got out of Moria we sat down for a short rest. By the time that we started of again it was almost already dark. We walked on for a while and then we stopped for the night. In the morning we set out for Lothlorien. We traveled for four days and on the morning of the fifth day we reached Lothlorien. We were again greeted by the Elves but this time we did not stay but instead we kept going strait through the woods of Lothlorien. Once we left Lothlorien we found our boats were we had left them after Boromir punched me.  
  
After we found our boats we set off down the Anduin but Aragorn soon made every one else paddle over to the shore because he could see that I was struggling to keep up with everyone else. Aragorn came over and stepped into the water next to my boat and he gently lifted me out . He carried me over to the bank of the river and gently laid me down on the ground. I laid there for a short time and battled for every breath that I took.  
  
"Sam, get a fire started. I need water boiled so that I can bathe his side. Do it quickly," Aragorn ordered Sam. Sam went and gathered up tinder and small twigs and he built a fire. As soon as Sam finished building the fire Aragorn came over to me and picked me up and placed me by the fire. I greatly appreciated his kindness and the warmth from the fire but the pain in my chest was becoming unbearable again.  
  
Aragorn boiled the Athelas and rubbed it on my shoulder and side. It helped some but I was still having trouble breathing. We stayed on the bank for the rest of the night and I hope that we are going to stay for the whole day tomorrow. Aragorn came over to me to check and see how I was dig. He felt my side and I yelped when he touched it. "Frodo, your chest should have healed by now. I think it is as Elrond feared, your chest will never heal. But how is your shoulder doing?," Aragorn asked me.   
  
My shoulder was soar but it wasn't broken anymore. "It's almost healed I think," I said to him. "Yes, it is and I think that it would be safe to unbind it now," he told me . Then he unbinded my shoulder from my side and made me a sling out of the cloth. It was a lot more comfortable having my shoulder unbinded but it still isn't completely healed.  
  
"Frodo, your shoulder should heal in a few day. When its feeling better tell me and I look at it and if it is healed I will take your arm out of the sling," Aragorn said to me. "Thank you, Aragorn. But there is no way that I could repay you . You have saved my life more than once," I told him. "There is no need to repay me Frodo, my payment is seeing you alive and in better condition than you were," Aragorn sincerely said to me.  
  
We did stay on the bank for the rest of the day. But as the end of the day drew nearer I decided that I would continue the quest on my own. I went over to Aragorn and told him what I had decided. He didn't like the thought if me going alone but Sam soon solved that problem. HE rushed up after he heard me say that I wished to journey on alone. "Your not going anywhere without me Mr. Frodo," Sam objected. And there was no way that I could have prevented him from going with me.  
  
Aragorn quickly taught Sam how to prepare the Athelas and bathe my chest and shoulder for when they started to hurt me again. "Now, Frodo, don't take your arm out of that sling for five days. And Sam you make sure that he doesn't try lifting his pack or carrying it until his shoulder is healed. Because if he does he will injure his shoulder more," Aragorn told me and Sam. "I won't Aragorn," I said to him. " promise I won't let him take his arm out of the sling or let him lift any thing on his own until his shoulders better Strider," Sam told Aragorn/Strider.   
  
So with all of this being said between each other Sam and I said farewell and headed out alone on our quest to destroy the ring. Little did they know the daners, heart aches and injurys that they would run into.  
  
THE END  
  
(Sequel Coming Very Soon)  
  
*Authors Note: MUWAHAHAHAH! Evil Cliff Hanger! All the more reason for you to read the upcoming sequel, which should be p in a couple of days. The sequel will be called Shadow of a Doubt. I have a prequel and 2 more sequels in the works also :) 


End file.
